A Heart Shaped Pancake
by minionsallonsy
Summary: Just a little fluffy SamJack fic that came to me while trying to fall asleep. Hope you enjoy!
1. One Small Pancake

Disclaimer: Not my characters, sadly. All rights to MGM.

A/N: Hey guys so it's been a while since I posted but I was just feeling the need to write some pure SamJack fluff. I haven't written much with them yet so apologies if characterization is off. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze on the back of her neck startled her from her slumber. She twitched softly, unwilling to get up. The breeze came again along with a feather-light kiss. A sleepy giggle escaped her.<p>

"No giggling, Carter," a sleep filled voice rumbled close behind her.

"But it tickles," she whined, aiming a swat at his head. Their mornings together were what she loved most above everything else. He flew a desk in DC now, and she had transferred to Area 51. They had found the balance to make it work, attempting to spend every free weekend at her small army house. Out of direct chain of command their relationship had escalated quickly and now was reaching close to what many thought would be an engagement.

After Pete had left, they had gone fishing, just the two of them, and allowed the natural instincts to take over. He didn't want to push her too fast, and she was willing to follow his lead. Everyone at the SGC thought they'd never looked happier when they'd come back to announce both the transfer and the relationship.

She snuggled into him, wanting as much contact as possible. His arms instinctively encircled her and he kissed her head.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" he whispered, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. It had grown out some, and he absolutely loved it. Twirling a strand of it around his fingers he felt her start to slip into sleep again. "Hey none of that. How bout I make you some breakfast?" He felt the sleepy blonde nod against his chest and he smiled. This was his Carter. All domestic now and still the smartest and most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy. He kissed her head and slowly extracted himself from their warm entanglement. The soft groan of protest as he lost all contact with her caused his heart to skip as he pulled the covers back up over her body.

Half an hour later the smell of bacon and pancakes wafted up the stairs, pulling the still sleepy Sam from her bed. The sun was shining through the kitchen window and Jack stood at the stove in a t-shirt and boxers cooking pancakes, whistling some song he had heard Sam listen to the day before. How it got stuck in his head he'd never know.

"Morning sunshine," he smiled down at his love as she pulled herself onto a stool. It wasn't every night she slept so soundly, so he had learned to embrace when she did. Saturday morning pancakes had become a tradition of theirs. Something to remind them of their humanity.

She was wearing a thin tank top and a pair of shorts was slung low over her hips. This was how Jack loved seeing her. Hair all askew, eyes hooded with sleep, and totally relaxed, not thinking about having to save the world.

"Coffee?" she muttered. He smiled, knowing her all too well, and slid a steaming mug towards her. It had Einstein's face on, and she loved it for some reason. He expected he'd never really understand scientists, even his favorite.

Turning back to the pancakes he asked, "Any plans today?" He got a grunt in response. Carter women without their coffee could be horrible to talk to. He was content to stand there in silence letting her drink the steamy mug while he made them breakfast. That's why it took him by surprise when a set of warm arms snaked around his waist and he felt and warm body press against his back, not that he was complaining.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his back through the thin layer of fabric.

He turned off the stove top, grateful the food had finished cooking. He turned and embraced her. "I love you too," he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

She sighed contentedly and leaned her head against his chest. It just felt right being held by him. After nearly 8 years of the dance they had perfected, it was comforting to know she could now turn into those strong arms when she needed the support she was never able to receive as his 2IC.

He traced lazy circles on her back, easing all tension away. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her in his arms, the way he had always wanted. He was nervous for tonight. He didn't want to seem like he was pushing them too fast. But he also knew this is what they both wanted. Nothing was stopping them anymore.

She seemed to sense his unease because she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She brought one hand up to stroke his stubbled cheek. Her eyes searched his. Wordlessly she pulled him in for a kiss, wanting to erase all traces of doubt from his mind. She could already guess his plan; it took a lot to outsmart a theoretical astrophysicist, but she didn't want to ruin it for him.

He pulled back first, slightly breathless. "Christ Carter, give a man a chance to wake up first! I'm not as young as I use to be."

Her only response was a faint giggle as she slipped away to sit down once more. "Well sorry, _sir_, if I think side arms are ready to fire at any hour," she smirked, enjoying how her teasing made him pause in his pancake planting.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. "You are going to be the death of me woman," he said with a faint smile. This day was going to go alright. He wouldn't be surprised if she already had an idea of what he was planning to do, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Maybe it would ease it a little.

Placing the plate loaded with pancakes and bacon in front of her he sat down next to her. Hearing a barely audible gasp he glanced over and saw her smiling back at him. He grinned. Maybe heart-shaped pancakes weren't a bad idea after all.


	2. A Flyboy and His Girl

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters even though I wish dearly that I did

A/N: I hope you like this story. I've had tons of fun writing it and have just felt like I'm on a roll with it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam giggled, "Did you really make them in a heart just for me?"<p>

He smiled back as he placed his hands on her hips to slide her onto his lap, "Of course babe. There's no one else I'd rather make pancakes for, heart shaped or not."

She draped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Sam," he paused to kiss her sweetly and briefly. "Now whatdaya say we eat some pancakes?"

They spent the better part of the next hour feeding each other pancakes and eating two full plates. They loved spending as much time as possible close together. After years of keeping things strictly professional, they had a lot of making up to do.

After finishing the pancakes, Sam took the dishes to the sink to rinse them off. Jack snuck up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. "You're so beautiful when you're all domestic like this," he murmured quietly in her ear, kissing a trail down her throat.

She pushed back against him as she finished the dishes. "You saying I'm not hot in the field?" she asked, turning in his arms to face him.

He pulled her closer to him, "You're always my beautiful Sam no matter where we're at. You're as hot in muddy and wet BDUs as you are cooking in my kitchen. I love waking up next to you and seeing you peaceful and relaxed and so close to me. I love being a part of your life, now more than ever before."

She snuck her arms around his neck, "And I love being in the arms of the man I love as much as I want to be. I love seeing you relaxed and not having to worry about watching my six all the time."

"Well now I watch your six for a whole different reason," he smirked, leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He pushed her back and lifted her up onto the counter. She lifted her legs up and around behind his own and went to deepen the kiss. He let her, grazing his teeth along her bottom lip, earning a faint moan from her. He settled his hands on her hips, gently squeezing them. She ran her hands through his short graying hair, tugging slightly as she went. He pulled back, not wanting things to get too far. He did have plans for their day after all. He leaned his forehead against her own, "God I don't know if I could love you any more than I already do."

Sam brushed her lips against his once more. "I don't know if that'd be possible."

"Tell you what. Let's go get dressed and head out to go see that new exhibit at the museum today that you were so excited about. It'll be fun. Then maybe we can get some dinner after?"

Sam kissed him soundly once more, "And this is why I love you." She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around, "Jack! Your knees!"

He grinned and adjusted her in his arms, now with one arm under her knees and one behind her back. "Oh but it's worth it!" he laughed as he took off up the stairs to their bedroom. He fell on top of her on the bed, "Well hello there gorgeous. Want to go shower then get dressed? I'll be waiting out here. And besides it's nearly noon already, I doubt very much we'll be eating lunch today."

Sam pulled his head down for one more quick kiss before rolling them over so she was on top. "Sounds like a plan flyboy. Behave yourself while I'm gone," she smirked as she slid off him.

He watched her walk away and knew she was putting a bit more swing into her hips than normal. That cheeky minx! He ran a hand down his face. He had to get the image of that smile out of his head before things went south. He groaned. How was this gorgeous woman his? She was so much younger than him. He heard the water start and jumped as a towel clad Sam stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sorry I forgot my brush," she grinned at his open mouth face. Oh how she loved to tease him.

He mentally slapped himself. How could he find one woman so damn attractive? It would always be a mystery to him. She was miles of legs and toned muscle. Her hair was longer now than when they had first met, and he absolutely loved it.

He stood and stretched, wincing as his back cracked. He rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a navy sweater and his favorite leather jacket. Looking through his jeans, he pulled out what he knew was Sam's favorite pair. He folded the clothes and placed them on top of the dresser. He had a box to find.

Sam hummed to herself in the shower. Saturday morning pancakes with Jack always put her in a good mood. She lathered up with soap and rinsed it off. Years after transferring out of the SGC she still stuck to military showers unless it was a particularly bad day. Less than 10 minutes after getting into the shower and she was done. She wrapped her hair up in a towel after drying off and threw a robe on. Knowing he had a date planned for them, she wanted to pick something cute to wear. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw the stack of his clothes sitting there and knew she had to match him. She went to their closet which was more hers anyway and pulled out a fitted navy and white striped dress and a white cardigan. She heard a low whistle come from the direction of the doorway and felt a blush start to creep up her cheeks.

"Jack stop it," she giggled as she heard him pad across the carpet towards her.

"I just find my lady very sexy in that tiny towel; I can't help it," he smirked, kissing her bare shoulder and resting his hands on her hips. "Now finish up. I'm waiting for that hot water." He kissed her cheek before releasing her and walking down the hall again.

She smiled and laid the clothes out on the bed. Moving back into the bathroom she grabbed what makeup she would need and took it back out to their dresser. Leaning out the door and into the hall she called, "Honey, shower's open." Hearing a crash and a distant curse she laughed, thinking she scared him. She turned to the closet again, this time in search of shoes. Smiling as she heard him clomp up the stairs and toward their bedroom, she wasn't surprised to hear him muttering under his breath. She turned and put out a hand to stop him. He bumped into her outstretched hand, clearly in a daze. "Hey," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him on the nose. "Thanks."

He smiled, "Anything for my favorite woman." He kissed her on the forehead before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

She quickly changed into the dress as she heard the water start running. Attempting to get the zipper up she sighed. Of course she chose the one dress she couldn't zip herself. It could wait until he was done showering though. She turned back to the mirror, applied her makeup, and put her hair up into a ponytail, letting a few strands hang free. She heard the water shut off and waited patiently for her man to come out. Within a minute he stepped out with his pants and a sweater on. He was running a towel through his hair, but she knew it was practically already dry. "Hey honey could you help me with this? I can't seem to reach it," she said, taking a step closer to him. She could still feel the heat from the shower radiating off his body and longed to be held in his embrace.

His eyes snapped to hers as he saw what she was planning on wearing. "Sweet," he whispered, eating her up with his eyes. He loved that dress. He stepped closer as she turned to face away from him. He brought his hands up to the small of her back and started toying with the zipper, not quite ready to zip up the expanse of creamy skin exposed to him at the moment. "Have I told you how beautiful you are yet today?" he questioned, leaning in close. He could feel her giggle against him, "What it's true." He slowly zipped up the dress, hoping he'd get to undo it later. They stayed that way once the dress was zipped. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he spun her to hold her close to his chest. "I love you baby, and don't forget that." He heard the soft sigh that escaped her as he stroked her back. A man could definitely get use to this.


	3. Museum Date

Sam dug a pair of red pumps out of the closet, going for comfort rather than sex appeal. But then again, this was Jack she was dealing with; he found her sexy in anything.

"Coming honey?" Jack called from downstairs. He wasn't the most patient person, but he really wanted to get started on this date. He had already put his shoes and jacket on, started his truck, and paced around the living room for 5 minutes before calling up to her. The woman was ready in less than 3 minutes out in the field but when they were planning on a date she could really take forever. "Sammm," he whined when he heard nothing back from her. Suddenly there she was at the top of the staircase, and she took his breath away. Yeah he was definitely making the right call on all of this. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just hoped she would say yes when the time came.

She stood there and smirked when she realized that she had made Jack O'Neill, the man who could talk your ear off and always find something to say, speechless. She descended the staircase and was immediately greeted with a kiss. "Miss me much?" she asked breathlessly when he finally released her, somewhat sheepishly.

"I never want to be away from you," Jack whispered, hugging her close once more. Sam blushed as she hugged him close. She knew he wasn't the most sentimental, so whenever he said something it meant a lot.

"How bout that museum now?" Jack murmured into her ear. With her giggle he placed a hand on the small of her back and showed her out the door. Ever the gentleman, he opened her door first, much to her chagrin. Closing the door after her, he let out a nervous breath before walking around to his side. This was going to be a big day for them. Or so he hoped. All he wanted was for nothing Earth threatening to occur this evening. He had told Hammond that he only wanted to be contacted if the Earth was being attacked. This was his day with Sam. He didn't want to ruin it.

He hopped in the car and smiled as Sam quickly turned the station to some opera. Early on in their relationship they had learned that they both enjoyed listening to opera as a way to relax and unwind. "Should we check out that new opera house some time?" he asked, reaching over to grasp her hand.

She squeezed his hand, "Of course. It's a date."

They rode in amicable silence for the rest of the drive, as short as it was, and just let the soaring notes of opera cascade over their ears. Soon Jack pulled into the parking lot of the museum after paying the ridiculous parking fee and complaining to Sam about it. They found a decent spot and made their way inside. He kept his hand on her back the whole time, not so much a protective gesture as it was a possessive one. After so many years of being denied anything he was inclined to do more things like that.

It was evident to everyone who saw them that they were very much in love and were much attuned to one another. They communicated wordlessly, deciding which exhibits to visit and in what order. They had an hour or so to kill before the show they had come to see was playing.

They compromised and agreed to go to both the astronomy exhibit he wanted to see and the Art through the Ages exhibit she wanted to see. He wisely kept back his quick remarks on how this was probably something Daniel would like doing more. He added comments here and there and never strayed too far from her. They came upon a splatter painting that posed the question, _what is it? _

He pulled her into a hug as they stared at the painting. She rested her head against his chest so she could still see it. "What do you think it is?" she whispered.

"I think it's a man with his dog in the rain. See the splotches of purple there? They're the rain droplets. The man is the blue streak, and the dog is the yellow spot there. What do you see?"

"I think it's a man and his daughter, stargazing. The man is that blue streak you said, and the daughter is the pink streak. And all those speckles are the night sky, just waiting to be explored. I think the man is going to take her up to his telescope on the roof and show her the wonders of the universe. Then when she grows tired he'll carry her back down the steps and lay her in bed. He'll plant a kiss on her forehead and tuck her into her blankets. He'd be an amazing father."

"And then he'd go see his wife and make her the happiest woman on the whole planet. She'd be an amazing mother."

They smiled at each other, knowing they were talking of their own future even though nothing was official yet. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be an amazing mother, Sam. I can't think of anyone better. Just look at how much Cassie bonded to you immediately. You just have that maternal instinct."

"My kids will be proud to call you their father. You're amazing with kids, too, Jack. Cassie fell for you immediately. She still loves her Uncle Jack."

"Sam, I love you. We're gonna be great together." He pulled looked down at his watch, "We've got half an hour until your show starts. Where do you want to go?"

"Should we look at your stars now? See if there's anything new?"

"Great idea honey. Lead the way."

Sam smirked, "Letting me take point? What an honor!"

"Someone has to watch your lovely six," Jack smirked back, enjoying the teasing.

She led the way to his exhibit. They held hands on the way across the museum. He pointed out new features to her as they walked. Being a normal couple was a nice change of pace to going through the Gate or dealing with politicians in DC. They tried to do as many couple-y things as they could whenever when they were together.

Entering the planets exhibit, Sam smiled as Jack's eyes grew wide with excitement. He was still a child at heart and she loved that about him. It made her smile whenever she saw him excited about even the smallest of things. He tugged on her hand to lead her deeper into the exhibit, wanting to see what new displays had been put up since their last visit. He stopped as the newest addition came into view. It was a display of telescopes over time. It had scaled replicas of everything from the first one made by Galileo to the Hubble telescope.

Sam released his hand so he could go explore on his own. She knew how much he loved his telescopes. She clasped her hands together in front of her. She could imagine it now, their children sharing in his excitement and spurring him on to give them as many opportunities as possible. He stopped in front of one of the telescopes and turned back to her, "This is great Sam! I've never seen anything like it!"

"I'm glad you're happy sweetie," Sam said, walking up to him once more. He was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Telescopes really were his passion as well as his way to get away from it all and relax.

They walked around the exhibit for a while, stopping by all Jack wanted to see. People smiled at them as they walked around. They loved seeing such a happy couple together.

Sam looked at her watch, "Jack! The physics presentation starts in less than five minutes! We have to go. Now!" Jack looked up, startled from her outburst. Who knew one could get so immersed in telescopes.

They made their way out of the astronomy exhibit and head up a few floors up to where the lecture hall was. Jack could endure an hour of seemingly endless torture if it meant Sam was happy.

The hall was mostly full to Jack's surprise. He thought for sure they would be among the only people in there. He was about to comment when the lecturer took his place on stage and Sam shushed him with a glance. He knew that look and knew that he didn't want what was behind it. Sam was in her element and would not be bothered. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and settled back into his seat. He could endure this for Sam. He had larger plans to think about now.

He blocked out the drone of the speaker and instead thought about his plans for later. He'd reserved them a table at their favorite place here in Minneapolis. They'd eat dinner there before heading back to his cabin. If all went well they'd take a walk around the lake or at least out onto the dock. He paused, first checking to see if Sam was watching him, before patting his jacket pocket. The box was still there. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he hoped she would say yes. Everything was working out so far for them. He sighed as she relaxed more into him. It would all work out.


	4. Together

Jack shook his head as he felt a gentle nudge in his side. Crap. He hadn't fallen asleep at Sam's thing had he? He risked a glance over in her direction. Only a disapproving mild glare. _Not bad,_ he thought as he kissed her head and relaxed once more. A pinch on his thigh kept him alert however. He could do this. This was for Sam. He could stay awake for her. He could only hope she'd woke him up before he'd done something embarrassing like snore.

He shook his head to clear it once more. Oh it sounded like it was done. People were standing up and clapping. He removed his arm from behind Sam's head allowing her to stand and applaud along with the audience. He winced as he stood and his knee popped.

Laying a hand on the small of Sam's back he guided her from the room and steered her towards the exit. "This flyboy's hungry," he said, earning a small giggle from her. "It's time for dinner."

They hopped into his truck and held hands the whole drive to the restaurant. The station was set to classical, something they'd both discovered they liked early on in their relationship. Sam hummed along to the familiar tune, and Jack smiled at her. It was amazing to see this side of Samantha Carter. He had seen the tough soldier front she put up so often that sometimes he forgot that deep down she was a soft and sweet girl. _My girl_, he thought smugly to himself. Realizing she would notice his amused expression any second, he schooled his face and cleared his throat. "So there's this girl…" he trailed off, waiting to see her reaction. She turned to face him with an eyebrow raised to envy Teal'c. He suppressed a gulp. "And she's really hot and smart and I hear she loves this guy. But he's a beat up old General. I really don't see what she sees in him." Glancing over again he saw that Sam's face had broken into a small smile. "I was wondering how I should tell her how much she means to me."

Sam sighed, a happy smile on her face, "Well I'm sure she knows just how much you care about her. What do you want me to tell her?"

"I love her and want her to know that she makes me the happiest man in the entire galaxy. Knowing I come home to see her every day makes dealing with those stubborn old farts a hell of a lot easier."

"I think she knows that, Jack. And she feels the same way. When she's off at her command it's the thought of going home to his open arms that make the impossible possible." She squeezed his hand, "I love you, Jack. Always."

He brushed his thumb over her knuckles before raising them to his mouth and brushing a gentle kiss across the skin, "I love you too, Sam. Always."

They rode in comfortable silence for a while before pulling into the parking lot. It was her favorite Chinese place. They had the best sesame chicken in all of Minnesota according to her. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You know you didn't have to do this, right Jack?"

"Ah but I want to. Only the best for my lady," he replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

They entered and were escorted to the table he had reserved for them. After pulling out the chair for Sam and seating himself, he motioned to the waiter standing nearby. He disappeared into the back. Grasping her hand atop the table, he whispered, "The candle light makes it look like you have all the stars of the galaxy in your eyes tonight."

She giggled and ducked her head, a delicate blush forming on her cheeks. "Jack-"

She was interrupted by the waiter returning with a box wrapped with a bow. "For Colonel Carter," he said, extending the package towards her.

With a glance to Jack and seeing his grin, she accepted the package and murmured a thank you to the waiter. Jack nodded, and the waiter left. Placing the gift on the table, Sam looked up at Jack expectantly. He gestured at the package. She hesitantly reached for the card on top. "To my favorite Colonel XO" it read. She opened her mouth to say something but Jack stopped her.

"Ah! No more words until you open it."

Smiling she undid the bow and tore off the paper. Inside was a box the size of her palm. Opening the lid, she gasped, seeing the seal of the President. "Jack-"

"Ah! Just open it." He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Unfolding the note and skimming it quickly, she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yup. I pulled a few strings and may have brought up the many times we've saved this planet. This was the least they could do to repay us. The President was all for us."

The tears were really threatening to spill over now. Even with him in DC and her in Nevada, making their relationship official hadn't really been an option. They didn't want people to think she'd been sleeping her way to the top. But now with this letter, they had approval to go ahead and make it official. The President had wanted them to for crying out loud!

"Sam, there's something else," Jack said quietly, gesturing to the box.

She picked it up and looked inside once more. Nestled amongst blue velvet was a pair of diamond earrings. "Oh Jack they're beautiful!" She admired their sparkle in the candlelight.

"I had them set in trinium. They have to be tough if they're suitable for my Samantha Carter."

She smiled and after he gestured again to the box, she pulled back the velvet to reveal a diamond pendant, matching the setting on the earrings. "Jack you shouldn't have… this is-"

He stood and walked over to her chair. Leaning down to take the pendant from its box, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sam. You're tough, beautiful, and smart. Nothing I ever do could show how much you mean to me." He kissed her head before standing up straight to fasten the pendant around her neck. As he moved away, her hands on his own stopped him. One reached up to his cheek and pulled him down for a crushing kiss.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything," she whispered when she finally pulled away.

"And that's why I want to do this," he said, getting down onto one knee.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what he was about to do. Tears started to fall as he pulled a black box from his jacket pocket. She made no move to wipe them away.

"Samantha Carter, you're the most brilliant woman I know. Working with you for the past nine years has taught me that and so much more. I see the universe in a new light. Over the years we became close friends and, while we had our bumps in the road, we were always there for each other. Sam, you make me the happiest man alive. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. You're beautiful, smart, and could kick my butt any time you want, and I love you for it. Samantha Carter, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked, opening the box.

Inside was a diamond matching the earrings and pendant. The band was trinium with a delicate swirl design along it. Engraved on the inside was the word "Always." It wasn't flashy or gaudy, and captured the essence of Sam in the right way.

Smiling through her tears, Sam said, "Yes of course Jack."

He took her hand and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly. He bent his head to kiss the ring before leaning in and hugging her. Kissing her neck, he said, "I love you." Leaning his head back to look into her eyes, his heart skipped when he took in the sheer look of happiness and love coming from her eyes through the tears. Wiping her cheek free of tears, he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"Always, Jack," she whispered. "Always."

Taking her hand in his once more he sat back from her across the table. Her smile was contagious. "You picked the perfect ring Jack. I knew you would," she sighed, watching it sparkle in the light.

"It had to be perfect when it was to be given to the perfect woman," he chuckled, watching her fascination with it. It was the same look she gave alien tech when trying to figure out how it did what it did.

They ordered their food and talked quietly while waiting for it to arrive. It was their first meal as official couple and as engaged couple.

"So did you know about the letter long before finding the ring?" Sam teased.

"Well I've had the letter for about a month now but it was all about getting the guys to make the ring and finding the perfect time to propose to you. When we both got vacation time off I knew it was the right time. I'm really happy, Sam."

"So am I," she smiled. "So fishing tonight?"

Jack tried not to choke on his wine he'd just taken a sip of. He'd have to watch this one from now on. "Only if you behave," he winked back. _That little blush she did is adorable_, he decided. _I need to make her do that more often._

Their meal arrived and proceeded uneventfully. They flirted unabashedly and maintained physical contact the whole time. They were head over heels in love. All the other patrons could see that. When it came time for dessert, Jack ordered a piece of dark chocolate cake. When it arrived with a strawberry on top, he quickly took the opportunity to hold it up to Sam's lips for her to eat it. As he watched her lips descend around the red fruit he couldn't help but feel like this woman would be the death of him. And that moan she made when eating her first bite of cake wasn't helping things either. They fed each other cake and laughed, just happy to be in one another's company.

When they finished, Jack helped her into her coat before leading her out to his truck. Before he shut the door on her side, she pulled him into a searing kiss that left him wanting and hoping for more. Running a hand through his hair, Sam sighed, "I didn't realize how much I wanted this until it finally happened."

He stopped her hand for a moment to kiss the palm. "I never knew how truly happy I could be."

He pulled her in for a final kiss before going around and starting the engine. Partway through the drive she unfastened her seatbelt and curled into his side. He didn't mind one bit, putting on arm around her to pull her even closer to him. "Together," he whispered into her hair, gently kissing it.


End file.
